Warriors: Lost Hopes
by Blazeleaf of ThunderClan
Summary: Flarekit is a mistake, Most of his clanmates hate him and think he is a bad omen, But really, He does serve a purpose after all, And a very big one in fact.
1. Allegiances

**HEYO! Sorry... I am making my first and new story! I hope you enjoy! :P**

* * *

 **SOLARCLAN**

 _ **Leader:**_ Dewstar- A tiny black-white tom with deep amber eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ Fernsmoke- A huge pale she-cat with glistening lime-green eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ Rushingfall- A tiny russet furry tom with very light blue eyes(not blind)  
 _Apprentice,_ Adderpaw

 **Warriors**

Carpsplash- A light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes; Refugee to SolarClan from WaveClan Attack

Shallowpath- A dark-gray she-cat with shiny brown eyes; Refugee to SolarClan from Waveclan Attack  
 _Apprentice, Emberpaw_

Grayfern- A lithe gray she-cat with green eyes; Refugee to SolarClan from WaveClan Attack

Jaggedstone- A dark brown furry tom with light brown eyes

Flashfury- An orange-ish she-cat with fierce tiny amber eyes

Sagewind- A pale tom with dark brown eyes  
 _Apprentice, Deerpaw_

Pineleap- A dark brown tabby she-cat with beautiful deep green eyes

Beefern- A yellow-ish she-cat with black stripes and nice blue eyes

Littleshine- A dark brown tom with green eyes

Badgerchaser- A black and white tom with dark blue eyes; Flarekit, Redkit, and Honeykit's father

Ovalnight- A gray tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Shrewhop- A dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Berryheart- A sleek pale she-cat with dark amber eyes

 **Apprentices**

Adderpaw- a dark tabby tom with amber eyes  
 _Mentor, Rushingfall_

Deerpaw- A light brown tom with green eyes; White underbelly and white spots  
 _Mentor, Sagewind_

Emberpaw- A fluffy russet she-cat with deep green eyes  
 _Mentor, Shallowpath_

 **Queens**

Applefeather- A sleek russet she-cat with deep blue eyes; Mate:Badgerchaser  
{Mother to: Flarekit- russet-furred tom with lime-green eyes, Redkit- A dark russet tom with blue eyes, Honeykit- A black and white she-kit with dark blue eyes}

 **Elders**

Snakefoot- A dark gray tom with blue eyes; has a missing foot because of a snake

 **SHADECLAN**

 ** _Leader:_** Canopystar- A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes; has fully red paws

 _ **Deputy:**_ Singefur- A gray tom with white stripes and green eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ Eveningpelt- A very black tom with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Purplepaw_

 **Warriors**

Kinkfeather- a tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Songleap- A scarred russet she-cat with deep amber eyes

Thistlesun- A yellow-ish tom with dark green eyes

Leafpetal- A dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Meadowstripe- A black tabby tom with blue eyes  
 _Apprentice, Sunpaw_

Reedslash- A dark black and white tom with lime-green eyes

Ravenwish- A black-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Frecklefall- A brown speckled she-cat with teal eyes

Mintrun- A little white tom with black ears and paws with green eyes

Geckotail- A tortoiseshell she-cat with light amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Runningpaw_

Orangewind- A russet-furred tom with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Strikepaw_

Plumjaw- A dark black tom with green eyes; Eveningpelt's brother

Stonegaze- A dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **Apprentices**

Purplepaw- A black she-cat with blue eyes  
 _Mentor, Eveningpelt_

Sunpaw- A lithe brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
 _Mentor, Meadowstripe_

Strikepaw- A dark brown she-cat with teal eyes  
 _Mentor, Orangewind_

Runningpaw- A russet tom with amber eyes  
 _Mentor, Geckotail_

 **Queens**

Whisperstorm- A light gray speckled she-cat with light blue eyes; Mate:Orangewind  
{Expecting}

Thrushwhisker- A pale and white she-cat with dark green eyes; Mate:Plumjaw  
{Mother to: Gingerkit- A ginger and white she-cat with green eyes Icekit- A pure white she-cat with light blue eyes; Blind

 **Elders**

Ironlight- A pure white tom with amber eyes

Fishswipe- A silver she-cat with green eyes; Blind

 **BREEZECLAN**

 _ **Leader:**_ Tornadostar- A black-footed white tom with amber eyes

 ** _Deputy:_** Vinesplash- A tortoiseshell she-cat with light blue eyes

 _ **Medicine Cat:**_ Slurryfur- A white tom with bold green eyes

 **Warriors**

Annie- A dark russet fluffy kittypet who has run away from her Twolegs

Toko- A red tom kittypet who has run away from his twolegs

Silverclaw- A silver she-cat with amber eyes

Baystorm- A pale tom with a white scruff and lime-green eyes

Flamefang- A sleek lithe russet tom with long teeth and amber eyes

Beaverpelt- A dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Rockfur- A heavy gray tom with green eyes

Dirtflash- A light brown tom with brown eyes

Lionroar- A yellow tom with white underbelly and lime-green eyes

Tealbird- A blue-gray she-cat with white underbelly and teal eyes  
 _Apprentice, Tailpaw_

Rabbitcatcher- A light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Antear- A brown tabby with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice, Swiftpaw_

Tallheart- A black and white she-cat with brown eyes

 **Apprentices**

Swiftpaw- A brown tom with green eyes  
 _Mentor, Antear_

Tailpaw- A dark gray tom with brown eyes  
 _Mentor, Tealbird_

 **Queens**

Elders

Yellowfly- A broad faced gray tom with green eyes

Arrow- A brown kittypet who ran away from his Twolegs

Fernseed- A pale she-cat with amber eyes

 **WAVECLAN**

 _ **Leader:** _Oakstar- A brown tabby with brown eyes

 _ **Deputy:**_ Salmontail- A little russet she-cat with darker red stripes and amber eyes

 ** _Medicine Cat:_ **Bugshadow- A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors**

Sparrowhunter- A dark gray tom with blue eyes

Flameheart- A russet she-cat

Horsestep- A light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Graveltail- A dark gray tom with blue eyes

Thistlestream- A dark gray she-cat with lime-green eyes

Soarleap- a tall gray tom with orange eyes

Winterdusk- A pure white she-cat with black spots and light blue eyes

Heatherflight- A creamy she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens**

Daisyhope- A tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes; Mate:Bumblescream(Dead)  
{Mother to: Sealkit- A white tom with blue eyes Leopardkit- A yellow she-cat with black spots and dark blue eyes}

 **Elders**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed those allegiances in my first story! BYEEE**


	2. Prologue

**heyo ppl, i dun now how to rite tuday su lol.**

 **I never got any reviews in the allegiances ;-; ALRIGHT LET ME FREAKING WRITE!**

* * *

The moon glowed in the very dark night. A brown, broad-faced tom was face to face with a long-furred black she-cat

"Brackenflight, Why won't you listen to me?!" The long-furred black she-cat snapped. "Why do you have to be so difficult!" The brown tom just sat there for a while, completely speechless. The long-furred she-cat's eyes glowed with hatred and anger for the brown tom.

"The Clans are in **PERIL**!" she yowled. "All these disasters happening is just not working for them! We need to move them away from the forest! Brackenflight, you were a medicine cat and DEPUTY. We shouldn't send a helper for all of this, HOW COULD ONE CAT CHANGE THE DESTINY OF THE CLANS?!" the black long-furred she-cat was now yowling really loud, Her neck fur was bristling and anger surged through her. The brown tom, Brackenflight was starting to have enough of the fuss and he FINALLY speaked up.

He gave his fur a few licks and they glared straight into the she-cat's eyes. "Ravencloud, How do actually expect the Clans to travel on they're own?" His voice was very calm and cool, Unlike the she-cat, Ravencloud. "We need to send more then a sign. We need to send a cat down there to lead them. I know what your thinking-" He was rudely interrupted by Ravencloud.

"WHY CAN'T YOU LISTEN! A sign is more clear then some mouse-brain cat who is APPARENTLY better then THEIR LEADER!" Ravencloud's anger and might seemed to make Brackenflight step back. Ravencloud's tail was straight and she had HATRED in her eyes. "Some cat.. CANNOT LEAD FOUR CLANS! We have to leave as soon as POSSIBLE! WaveClan nearly DIED because of rats. A sign would WORK BETTERTHENACAT!" She yowled really fast.

Brackenflight sighed and then said kind of tense. "A sign would take forever to configure, we need to send a cat" He started to say things sly. "Or.. A cat who was a mistake, One that wasn't supposed to be there. Maybe if they treat him like an outcast," He was waiting for Ravencloud to finish the sentence.

"The leader will realize," She nodded calmly.

"They need to leave!" They both said happily.

"Alright let's send someone Ravencloud." Brackenflight said.

"Let's hope this works." She sighed.

 **I know I know, Kind of boring? Sorry, All prologues are boring. Short and sour. :( The one in SkyClan's Destiny is really bad.**

 **Anyway BAI +2 reviews for next chapter. 3**


	3. Exploration

**Hello, Thank you to, zZCoalpawZz for reviewing! I am writing this on my** **phone so, yeah. Let us get stoorted.**

* * *

The leaves fell as the morning blossomed. Flarekit woke up to a golden pelt in his face.

Flarekit frowned. "Honeykit!" he yowled with frustration. _Oops, too loud._ He thought nervously. His sister's golden pelt twitched and ruffled, she bolted awake. The nest tore up, the sun shone in the nursery. "IS THERE AN ATTACK!?" she shouted. Then she looked over at Flarekit and hissed. "Not funny!"

Amusement glittered inside of Flarekit, But maybe it was too loud. His mother, Applefeather was awake, and looking at him like he had bees in his brain. "Flarekit, my my, you are very young, But don't scare your sister like that!" She scolded him. Flarekit felt a pang of sadness, He doesn't like to disappoint his mother, because he wasn't supposed to happen. Rushingfall didn't expect a fourth kit, And Applefeather almost died because of it. Everyone treats him like an outcast, only his mother, Dewstar, Rushingfall, Shallowpath, Grayfern, and his siblings think he wasn't a bad omen. Personally though, he thought he was.

Blossom petals were falling from the SolarClan nursery, Where a hole lies, A moon ago, his brother, Talonkit was taken to StarClan knows where. The moon shined bright onto the camp. Cats were chatting and eating. The dawn patrol had just left. The clearing was so peaceful.

"Applefeather, Can I go explore the camp?" Flarekit asked his mother. His heart pounding for a yes. Applefeather sighed. "Flarekit," She paused. "You and Honeykit may go, BUT, stay together." She warned them. Honeykit looked up at her. "What about Redkit?" she asked innocently.

"Redkit is sleeping, So leave him be, and DON'T ask such a mouse-brained question!" She snarled at her daughter. Applefeather loved Flarekit the most, because she wanted him to feel needed and wanted, But he didn't fall for it. She didn't love Honeykit however, nor Redkit, because their father, Badgerchaser loved them. Applefeather hated that he despised Flarekit.

Flarekit and Honeykit padded outside camp, tons of cats were everywhere, flashing him looks. Flarekit sighed, because he was used to it.

"Flarekit, look at that den! It's practically a tre-" Honeykit said, but Flarekit interrupted her. "Don't be rude, Honeykit!" Honeykit flashed a look back and hissed. "Listen, because you are Applefeather's favorite, doesn't mean your the leader of me!" Honeykit let out a _hmph_ and stormed off. The grass crunching every step she took. Flarekit noticed she was going to the Tree Den. But Flarekit froze, That was the Medicine Cat Den!

"Honeykit!" He yowled. But she ignored him, and was in the den. Flarekit ran after her.

He peeked inside and saw horror itself.

Honeykit was eating the dreadful killing painful, Deathberries.


End file.
